Oh Salazar
by raven serpentine
Summary: "I'm always at your service, my lady." The story of the rumored woman to have seduced the prince and her handsome butler. Oneshot. Sorry for the summary. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! :) Rated T just to be sure.


Disclaimer: I dont own anything except the story.

 _Italics are thoughts._

 **Oh Salazar by raven serpentine**

Why am I in the castle again? Ah,right. I was betrothed to Prince Marcus and were married yesterday saying fake vows to each other. It was the plan of that wicked butler of his, threatening our family that we'll be cast out of the country if we do not follow his orders. Anyway, I live in the South wing, the farthest part of the castle while he lives in the North Wing with his lover Lady Lavender. Here I am at the balcony of my room, staring at the moon while the cold breeze relaxes me from my musings when I heard someone knock.

"My lady, I will be your butler as assigned by the Mistress of the House."

"Oh,do come in."

The guy has platinum blonde locks styled in a neat brush up. He is bowing with his right hand over his chest. Most of all, that smile of his is so dazzling and captivating. What a handsome butler, I must say.

* * *

"I'm always at your service, my lady."

"Really? Then it would be alright if I give an order right now?"

 _An order though its our first meeting? This princess is really full of herself!_

"Most certainly, my lady. What is it?"

"I wish for you to stop calling me those stuffs. Its not like I wished to be a princess. Just be yourself. We're the only one who's here anyway."

Shock was etched on the butlers face until a smile made way onto his face.

"So lets start this again. I'm Hermione Granger."

"I'm Salazar. I'll always be of service when you need me."

"That sounds better!"

Hermione smiled unto him and said, "Please make coffee for both of us. I need someone to talk to after all these events. Would you mind?"

"Of course not, my lady."

After the coffee was done,they sat opposite to each other at the table near the window.

"I was just a normal girl you know. Yes, I was from a fallen noble house but I never wished to be called as someone of a higher rank. I believe all humans are born equal."

"Then why did you marry His Highness?"

"The marriage was just for show."

Hermione smiled as she saw her butler's confused face.

"Stop smiling stupidly Miss Granger."

"Then what do you want me to do Sir Salazar? I was forced into a marriage to hide a lover and the nation thinks that I tricked their prince into marriage. What a predicament right?"

"Oh, so that is how it is."

"Hey! Don't you dare tell that to any living soul, okay?"

The butler stood and snickered. The tense air a while ago started to diminish.

"And what if I do? For sure that scandal writer Rita Skeeter will love that, don't you think so?"

"Oh dear, just shut up will you, Sir Salazar?"

"I see. Miss Granger is starting to be angry."

Hermione pouted and looked away.

"I will take my leave now, Miss Granger."

"Rest well, Sir Salazar."

Draco walked from the South Wing to the North Wing while taking off his coat and unbuttoning his shirt. Just then, an old servant came running before him.

"My prince! Where have you gone? All this time, Your Highness is looking around for you."

"Its none of your business. Never come looking for me,am I clear?"

"Yes, my prince."

"Now, what is the matter you're talking about?"

"Your Highness became angry with the sudden marriage of the first prince so he decided to hold a meeting."

"I wont attend any of those meetings."

"But my pri-"

"Though I'll give you the responsibility to know the becomings of the meeting, Nott. Is that fine?"

"Y-Yes, my prince."

"Where is Ashthoria's first prince?"

"H-He's in his room, Sir."

"I'll go see him."

"My prince, please dont. It seems he has been doing couple things to his wife. They're on it all day."

"Hmm..really? I'll rest in my room then. You can do so too."

"Thank you, my prince."

Draco rested in his room and pondered on things. Nott said that prince Marcus is doing couple things with his wife. How can that be when his wife is in the South Wing? Seems like only a few people know where his legal wife really is. Oh, yeah. That marriage is just for show. That girl, really pitiable but then she brought that upon herself by agreeing to the marriage.

"Hah. I guess I wont be that bored while staying here."

* * *

Hermione opened the window curtains letting the sun rays enlighten the room. A while later, Draco came carrying her breakfast.

"Miss Granger, here is your breakfast."

"Thank you Sir Salazar."

"So do you want to just burrow yourself in this room?"

"Of course not! I plan on sneaking out but do you have better ideas?"

"I was not aware that you're so sly, my lady. But how could you sneak out with all those imperial guards?"

"I have observed that less guards go here by 3 in the afternoon since this is the South Wing and they dont know that I'm occupying this wing so we can sneak out by then."

"That's witty, princess."

"Stop complimenting me and lets do something productive until 3 in the afternoon."

Draco toured her around the South Wing so that she wont get lost around it.

"Miss Granger, its already 3 in the afternoon."

"Really? Thats good."

"Come on, Sir Salazar! Move faster or we'll be found out!"

"Miss Granger, why do we again need to pass through this dirty hole?"

"Oh come on Salzar, release some tension. Just enjoy this."

Draco and Hermione are now crawling in a hole to at last be out of the castle grounds. They reached a place shaded by trees. You can also see a stream not too far.

"I haven't been here before."

"You just dont notice it because you are so busy in your duties."

"Yeah."

Hermione laid at the grass while Draco leaned on the nearest tree. It was a rare sight. Both dirty from all the crawling they did yet they rested at the ground even more. Everything is so tranquil.

"It so nice here, right?"

"I do agree, Miss Granger."

"I'm sorry, Sir Salazar. It seems I brought you trouble."

"No. I am really happy to be here, Miss Granger."

"Dont worry. I'll improve the escape route so it'll be easier for you to pass next time."

"Thank you for your concern, Miss Granger."

Draco smiled and took rest just like Hermione. Minutes later, he woke up alone. Hermione is missing and it started to worry him.

"Miss Granger? Miss Granger?"

 _Why do I even worry this much over a girl?_

"Salazar? Whats wrong?"

The informality did not get through him because of the worry. Draco heaved a sigh and walked a little bit faster toward Hermione and hugged her so tight. A quick rush of relief overcame him.

"S-Salazar?"

"Where have you gone? You've worried me so much!"

"I'm sorry. I just became hungry. I was looking for fruits."

"Let's go back to the castle now."

"Okay."

* * *

Three months passed in a blur . The lady and his butler got so close that they often tease each other. He got to know that Lady Granger was a wise woman. They often talk about political affairs and surprisingly, it is not as boring like his conversations with the governors. In fact, it was so fun that he actually lost track of time once.

"Hey Nott, you have a wife right?"

"Yes, my prince."

"Then, can you tell me how did you know that you've fallen for her?"

"Why all of a sudden, my prince?"

"Will you tell me or not?"

"Yes, my prince. I actually dont know how it started but I just knew that she is important when everything she does like smiling and looking at me mattered and I dont want her to stop doing it."

"Hmm. Really?"

"Could you actually have fallen for anyone, my prince?"

"Hmmm...I wonder." _But it'll be very complicated if I do._ "Aside from that, I want you to find evidences that Marcus is possibly copulating with another woman and not his real wife. Check documents also if the marriage is really official."

"Yes, as you wish."

"Good evening, Miss Granger."

"Salazar!"

"What is that you're doing?"

He can see her holding some threads and some cloth. She hid the cloth behind her back.

"Its nothing. Dont worry about it. Its just a hobby."

"Hmmm...Did Prince Marcus come here?"

"Lets see. Yeah, he comes and sees me once in a month."

"I dont want to offend you but do you do couple things?"

"Hah. Never. As if I'll let him."

"Thats good," he murmured.

"What did you say?"

"Dont mind it, my lady. Its nothing."

"Oh, the last time that the prince got here he told me that I need to bear him a child."

"A child?"

"Yes, a child who he can use to get the throne."

"Did he tell you when he'll be back?"

"I'm afraid I dont know, Salazar. After making that tea, you can actually rest. I am fine."

Hermione smiled but he can tell that she is not how she claims she is. Something is bothering her but he wont ask for now.

"Alright, Ms. Granger. I'll take my leave."

Draco kissed her forehead and left Hermione wondering. _If he keeps doing this, I dont think I can still hide these feelings of mine. Oh, Salazar._ Hermione sighed.

* * *

Moments later, Prince Marcus came barging in Hermione's room.

"Hello there, Hermione."

"Marcus! What are you doing here?"

"Arent it time for you to be useful? Come here and make love to your husband."

"No! I refuse to do as you say."

"Stop being such a prude. Come here, my dear wife."

"I will never bear you a child, Marcus."

"YOU UNGRATEFUL WOMAN!"

A slap can be heard resounding the walls of the silent wing. Draco's eyes widened. His blood boiled. He saw the whole ordeal since he decided to return immediately to check on her. Hermione retorted.

"I never wanted to be your wife,Marcus. Why dont you just make one with your lover Miss Lavender?"

"YOU DARE DISRESPECT ME?"

 _I cannot continue seeing her like this!_

Marcus held Hermione at the neck.

"Stop that right now!"

"Draco? What are you doing here?"

"I'm doing some rounds and you?"

"I came to be with my wife. What does it have anything to do with you?"

"Your wife? I thought your wife is in your quarters? Let go of that lady or I'll have your life taken. Its so lowly of you to do that. I would have guessed."

"And how could you do that?"

"I am a prince afterall, a pureblood at that. Your mother is a muggleborn, you see, so I think the elders will favor me more."

"P-Prince? Your a prince?," Hermione said in confusion.

"Its not the right time to explain. Let us go."

"B-But, you lied to me?"

"Argh! It is the first time I'm doing this so please lets go and let me explain later!"

Hermione took his hand and together they left the South Wing. They reached his quarters and made a deep breath before talking with each other.

"Are you really a prince?"

"Yes."

"So what were your intentions pretending as a butler to me?"

"I do apologize if I have offended you for lying, Hermione. I wanted to know the rumored princess who seduced the first prince. I know you might be frustrated or even angry at me, I really-"

"That is fine. I'll be returning to my quarters now."

"No! Dont! Marry me, Hermione."

Hermione looked at him with a shocked face.

"Are you sane?"

"Yes, completely sane."

"I am the wife of Prince Marcus, S-Draco. You lied to me and said that you are Salazar and I know you dont have any feelings for me!"

"In fact, I do."

"Hah! I almost believed you for a second time."

Hermione walked towards the door but Draco was able to tug her and hug her.

"Oh,come on. Should I order someone to actually concoct a love potion for you to agree?"

"You should not. Everything will be very complicated. I will really be the woman who seduced a prince and you will be dealing with who knows which matters to fix everything. "

"This prince is prepared for anything."

"Such a fool."

Draco turned her around to face him but still in a way that she's still within his arms.

"Hey! Thats too much, alright? If you must know, I am the most brilliant person you'll ever m-"

Hermione pecked his lips. Draco lost his composure for a bit. He stared right into her eyes feeling hopeful.

"So you accept?"

She started to unravel his arms around her. Draco, thinking that she wants to get away grabbed her arm.

"Let me go, my prince."

Draco disappointedly let her go.

"Go. Go back to that stupid prince."

"Yes, my prince."

Hermione did not move a bit.

"What are you still doing here?"

"You told me to go to the stupid prince."

"Hey! Wh-"

She reached for his face and peck him on the lips.

"I'll accept your offer, my prince."

"So sly of you. What if I refuse?"

"Well, that would be a shame. I will go back to Marcus. Maybe after giving him a child, he will leave me alone. If you will excuse me."

"W-wait!"

He hugged her again.

"I cannot believe I am doing all this things for you."

"Dont worry. You're using the right method. Its convincing me."

Draco looked at her and kissed her lovingly on the lips then onto the forehead.

"I love you, Miss Granger."

"Oh Salazar!"

And then Hermione smiled. _So do I._

* * *

 _Just a shot in the dark that you just might_

 _Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_

 _So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight_

* * *

I found this story from my old notebook back when I was in high school and decided to share it. Thank you so much for reading! Please click the button below to review. Hihi :D

.raven serpentine


End file.
